Childhood Memories Forgotten And Remembered
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka still had a huge bruise from Black Star punching her. He felt bad so he went to talk to her. He secretly likes her and is afriad she wont return it. Maka x Black Star Fluff. Sorry if Black Star is too OOC! Not going to finish.
1. Childhood Memories

Maka woke up but didn't want to move, her face still hurt like crazy from Black Star's punch last night. _Ugh... I regret letting him hit me. Oh well... I guess I deserved it..._She finally got out of bed and went to her mirror to look herself over. Her hair was a mess, she still looked groggy, and there was a huge bruise on her face. _OH MY GOD IT'S HUGE! _Her eyes almost popped out of her head at the sight. After about ten minutes of flipping out, she got changed and walked to the kitchen. On the table was her breakfast. _He always thinks about me. _She smiled to herself. "Hows your face feel?" She almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around and Soul almost walked into the wall. "You scared me Soul!" "Oh sorry...""Does it really look that bad?" " Oh um... It's not that ... bad." She could tell by his face that it was really bad. "Nice try Soul... Ugh! Great!" She sat down and slammed her head on the table. Soul walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Want to stay home today?" "Yes... but I can't." "Why?" "Because... I haven't missed one day yet." "So?" "So I don't want to change that." "Maka just stay home, I'll bring you your work... Ok?" She sighed. "Ok..." Soul walked over to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. "Here." She looked up and took the ice. "Thanks. See you later Soul." "See yeah." He walked out the door.

Soul was walking down the hallway when he bumped into Black Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki started talking. "Hi Soul, where's Maka?" "At home." "Oh why?" "Because Black Star here hurt her." "What? She's home because of me? She said I could hit her!" "We know Black Star, we were there." "She's fine, she just has a huge ass bruise on her face, that's all." "Oh..." "She'll be fine." "Hey Tsubaki, could you pick up her work for me... like the classes that I don't share with her?" "Yes, of course." "Thanks see yeah." He walked away. "See you later Tsubaki." "Where you going Black Star?" "Find some kids to fight." "Oh... Ok..."

Black Star lied. He was in a fighting mood, but once he heard about Maka, he felt bad. Black Star stood right outside the door to Maka and Soul's place, but he couldn't bring himself to knock on it. He took a few deep breathes and finally knocked three times. He heard some rustling and moving so he knew she heard him. From behind the door he heard a voice. "Who is it?" "Black Star." "There was silence. Then he heard a few locks turn before he saw Maka. _That is a big bruise... _"Shouldn't you be at school, or out fighting someone?" "Yeah, but I came here instead." "Why?" "Because I heard about that." He pointed to her bruised cheek. "It's nothing Black Star... I deserved it anyway." "No you didn't." "Since when do you care?" "Can I come in?" "Umm... Sure?"

The two sat on the couch in silence. "Black Star... Why are you here?" "To apologise." "But.. I don't get it... Your never nice to... anyone... maybe Tsubaki... if she's lucky." "That's not true!" Maka was speechless. "Maka... Ive known you the longest of everyone. Don't you know me better?" "Black Star when we were kids... you were more caring... you didn't care about 'being on top' or 'surpassing god'. I barely know you now... I admire your strength and speed... but... on a personal level, I barely know you now... so I don't understand." "Ugh Maka... I wish I could explain..." "Why can't you?" "Ugh forget it... Forget I even came here today... Bye." He walked out before she could say anything.

Black Star sat at home on his bed. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. _Why? Why couldn't I say it? I've had so many opportunities to... This was one too... why couldn't I do it? _He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear Tsubaki calling his name. "Black Star!" "Huh? What?" "I said where were you today." "Oh... Here..." "Oh.. you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine..." "Alright... well Soul is here... he wanted to know if-" "I'm coming..." He walked right by Tsubaki and to the front door where Soul stood. "You want to go shoot some hoops?" "Yeah sure..."

Soul and Black Star had finished their game, Soul won, 18-6. "Black Star what's up with you today?" "Nothing." "I never beat you at a basketball game." "So?" "Something is wrong." "Soul..." "Yeah?" "Do you love anyone?" Soul's face twisted in confusion. "What? Are you ok? Did you hit your head?" "No I didn't. I'm fine. Answer the question..." "Well yeah... But why are you asking?" "Just wondering." "Do you love Tsubaki or something?" "I don't know... maybe... I wasn't talking about her though..." "Then who are you- Maka... Right?" "Pfft! No! Why would I like her?" "You do..." He sighed. "It's just something that's grown over time. We've known each other the longest out of our group of friends." "Have you ever told her?" "No... I don't think she likes me more then a friend. Plus, I thought you two were dating..." "WHAT? NO!" Soul began blushing. "See I knew it." "No... Well... we've talked about it... but were not **actually **dating." He lied, but Black Star believed him. "Still..." "Dude why don't you come over to my place for a bit. I know how Maka is... Maybe she does like you that way." "Doesn't matter if she does or doesn't though, you two are together already." "Ugh I told you, were not **actually** dating, just come." "Fine."

Maka looked herself over again. The bruise was thankfully almost gone, she could return to school like nothing ever happened. She still was confused about Black Star earlier. Yeah they knew each other the longest, but still. She wished she knew what it was he wanted to say. Just then there came knocks to the front door followed by Soul's voice. "Oi, Maka! Open the door! I forgot my keys!" She sighed. When she opened the door Soul and Black Star were in the doorway. Black Star gave her a look that she knew meant, not to mention he was there today. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch beside Soul. Black Star sat on the other couch, opposite them.

Soul and Black Star began playing video games, so Maka went to go make popcorn and grab a book. Soul was sitting beside Black Star and he nudged him, and whispered, "Go tell her now." "What? No. Are you crazy?" "Do it." "Ugh fine." Black Star threw down his controller and headed towards the kitchen where Maka was. "I ah... Need any help?" Maka grabbed Black Star by the collar and pulled him into a corner where they couldn't be seen or heard by Soul.

Once they were out of sight she began asking him questions. "What is up with you today?" Black Star barely noticed her question. He was too busy trying not to kiss her. Their lips were so close. All he had to do was move forward a bit. "Black Star!" Still trying to keep her voice a whisper she yelled at Black Star. "Hn? What?" "What is wrong with you?" _Ugh why do I always lose my cool around her? _"Nothing Maka ok." He tried to get free from her grasp, but she pushed him back against the wall. "You lie. You were going to tell me something earlier... what was it?" He just stood there. "Black Star!" She moved in even closer, not purposely, it just happened. He couldn't take it any longer. He moved in until his lips were pressed to hers. She didn't dare move. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes. "I-I'm sorry... I don't know where that came from..." He lowered his head but Maka brought it back up. He searched her eyes, but found nothing. She moved in and pressed her lips to his again.

Black Star was shocked but still responded. She put her hands up around his neck, and he put his hands around her waist. She traced her tongue along his bottom lip. He parted his lips and began fighting for dominance against Maka. This kiss went on for a few minutes. But Maka finally broke it. They were both breathless. Black Star could only look at her, which made her blush. "What?" "Why did you do that?" "You started it." "True... So then you do like me?" "Black Star, I've liked you since we were kids, I've just never known how to tell you, especially with how you act." "I'm sorry." "Black Star, do me a favor?" "Ah sure?" "Don't become a softy... It doesn't look good on you." He laughed. "Ok, I wont." Maka looked at Black Star before kissing him again. She put her arms around him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her.

When Maka and Black Star walked back to the living room again Soul was asleep. "Black Star... I do like you... but you know it wont work out right? "Yeah I do, Soul needs you more then I do." He smiled. "I think Tsubaki needs you." "Yeah, I think so too." She hugged him again before he walked out. Right before he closed the door he turned around. "Maka. I'm sorry for hitting you." "It's ok." She smiled and he walked out.

Once he was gone Maka walked over to Soul and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her on top of her. "What did I miss?" "Nothing Soul." She laughed before pressing her lips to Soul's again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this sucked XD I wasn't sure how to do this with Black Star cuz... hes like rarely caring, in this sense, so sorry if hes too OOC. Anyway I made this because I think they are a cute couple. Theres just not enough Maka x Black Star out there... Am I right? XD Good? Bad? Review please! XD


	2. Naked Tsubaki's?

As Black Star walked down the street his mind kept going back to the scene he had with Maka. He couldn't believe she had liked him all this time. As much as he hated the thought, he knew Maka was meant to be with Soul. He thought about what Maka said. _Tsubaki needs me... Hmm... _As he entered his home he saw Tsubaki passed out on the floor. He rushed over to her side and flipped her over so she was facing him._ Her face is blue! _He picked her up and put her on the couch. Then he began shaking her. "Tsubaki!" Black Star looked around the room to see if there was anything that could help him. Then he saw a few pieces of sushi on the floor. Then it hit him, shes choking!

Black Star thought for a minute of what to do, then he realised he had to give her C.P.R. He began pushing down on her chest a few times but nothing. So with a seconds hesitation, he put his mouth to hers and blew air into her mouth. He pushed down on her chest a few more times and finally she moved. He blew more air into her mouth and she finally opened her eyes. "Tsubaki... Are you ok?" He took a quick look over her, colour was returning to her face. Tsubaki gave him a smile. "Y-yes... Thank yo-u..." It sounded weak but he knew she'd be ok. He let out a sigh of relief. "Here I'll go get you water." "Thank .. you."

When he returned she was sitting up. "Here you go." He handed her the water and smiled. "Thank you Black Star." "Ah yeah, no problem." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words to say. "I ah... You sure your ok Tsubaki?" Her face twisted in confusion. "Yes. I am now... If you hadn't come in when you did I probably wouldn't be..." "Well that's good... I just wanted to apologise... For being so distant lately..." "Oh... that's ok. I understand." "I know... But it's not fair to you. I am always leaving you behind." "Black Star... Are you ok?" "Yeah... I've just realised alot..." He smiled and walked towards his room, leaving Tsubaki in confusion.

Black Star was laying on his bed thinking about his relationship with Tsubaki. _I could see myself with her... She's the only person to really be able to keep up with me... _Black Star sat up and looked at the clock. 3:23am. _I should be in bed... Nah! _He walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. When he finished his glass of water, he placed it in the sink and headed towards his room when he stopped himself. Opposite his room was Tsubaki's. He tip toed to her doorway. She left the door open so he peeked into the room. Tsubaki was laying on her side and looked peaceful. _She looks relaxe- Shes naked! Oh. My. God! _Black Star quickly tip toed back to his room and sat on his bed.

He had seen her naked before, but usually it's only for a few seconds, then he gets hit in the face. He sighed and layed down. He closed his eyes, but his dreams were filled of naked Tsubaki's...

When Black Star opened his eyes it was morning. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen, so he knew Tsubaki was awake. He quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen, there was food made for him already. "Thank you Tsu-" When he looked at her she looked completely naked. He rubbed his eyes and realised he was imagining it, she was in a house coat. "Ah... Your welcome." Black Star sat down and she sat down beside him. "So... Black Star... I wanted to thank you again... I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you..." "Don't mention it..." He looked to smile at her but she looked naked again. His snapped his head back to his food. "I ah... got to go... see Soul! Yeah! We were going to play a game before school, So ah... thanks for the food! Bye!" He quickly stood up and ran out the door before she could say anything.

Black Star's thoughts were blurry, mostly because they were filled with naked Tsubaki's. Once he regained enough of his thoughts, he ran towards Soul's place.

Soul was laying in his bed peacefully. He didn't feel like getting up yet. Then all of a sudden he felt lips being pressed to his. He lifted his arms up and around, he knew, to be Maka. He opened his eyes and smiled through the kiss. He was so happy with Maka. Maka traced her tongue along Soul's bottom lip and he parted his mouth. Just then there came a whole bunch of knocks to the front door followed by Black Star's voice. "Soul! Soul! Get up and answer your door! It's important! It's about naked Tsubaki's!" "Say wha?" Soul got up and Maka followed him to the door.

Soul quickly looked himself over before opening the door. He figured his hair was a mess, he had no shirt on, and boxers. _Great way to greet someone at the door. _He thought. When he opened the door Black Star almost fell over on Soul. "Soul! Soul!" "Dude you don't have to yell." "Oh yeah... well I need to talk to you... now!" "Ok, ok." "Oh Hi Maka..." "Naked Tsubaki's?" Maka crossed her arms. "Ah hell, I guess I can tell both of you." The three walked over to the couches and sat down. Maka sat with Soul and Black Star sat opposite them.

Black Star took in a deep breath before starting. "Kay... Maka you know how you were saying Tsubaki needed me?" Soul looked confused but Maka nodded. "Ok, well I was laying in bed thinking about if I should date her or not, right? And when I came back from getting a drink I kinda looked into her room... and she was naked... So I kinda had a dream where she was naked. Not a problem right? Wrong! When I saw her this morning I saw her naked, so now every time I look at her, she's naked!" "That's so..." Maka nudged Soul. "That's so what Soul?" "I ah... Odd..." "Yeah... how am I supposed to ask her out now?" Maka began laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" "Y-ou!" She continued to laugh. "Why?" Soul put his hand on Black Star's shoulder. "Come on, lets go shoot some hoops." "Huh? Oh ok."

The two were shooting hoops back and forth. "So naked Tsubaki's eh?" "Yeah..." "Must be nice?" "Nice?" "Well yeah, I've been with Maka for months now and never saw her naked, or at least purposely..." Soul blushed, but tried to shrug it off. "Yeah... but I can't look at her. But I do have to say shes-" "Don't say it... I don't want to imagine her naked... It's already hard enough having Blair walk around naked..." Black Star laughed. "Still haven't gotten rid of her yet eh?" "No... Want her?" "Ha! No. I got Tsubaki... remember..." "Oh yeah..." "Black Star there you are!"

Black Star cringed at the voice, he knew it was Tsubaki, but he didn't want to see her naked again. He looked to Soul and he was trying not to laugh. Black Star turned around but apperently she was closer then he thought, so his head ended up right in front of her boobs. His nose began to bleed and he passed out on the ground.

When Black Star woke up he realised he was in the school's Doctor office. He looked around and saw all seven of his friends standing around him. "You know... Of all the reasons you could be in here, I never expected it to be this..." Stein stood beside the others and laughed. "Wait... You all know why I'm in here?" Everyone began laughing. "Great!" He looked over to Tsubaki. She was still naked. _Greaaaat! _He sat up and hopped off the bed. "Well lets go then." Everyone laughed as they followed him out the door.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well I decided to do another chapter like thing after all, I know exacly how I'm gonna do the next chapter XD So be ready XD


	3. Naked No More?

Black Star woke up feeling heavy. The night before he kinda locked himself in his room, away from Tsubaki. Usually seeing a girl naked would be a guys dream, but for some reason it bothered him. It could have been because up until a few days ago he never even thought of Tsubaki in a girlfriend type way. He wasn't sure, he had barely slept because he was going over ever possible explanation to why he kept seeing Tsubaki naked.

Black Star decided to go to the kitchen, maybe he'd get lucky and she wouldn't be naked.

When he walked into the room Tsubaki was no where in sight. "Tsubaki? Where are you?" He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch, then he noticed a note with familiar hand writing on it, it read;

_To Black*Star.  
I have no idea what's been wrong with you the past few days, but I'm going to stay at Maka and Soul's place until you can... figure things out.  
Bye, Tsubaki._

"Great!" He sighed. _Guess I'm going to Maka and Soul's..._

Tsubaki was looking at her reflection, combing through her hair when she heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice. "Tsubaki are you done changing?" "Oh yeah, sorry Maka, you can come in now." "Okay." Seconds after Maka appeared in the room. "So Maka..." "Yeah?" "How long have you and Soul been together?" "A few months, why?" "Just wondering, you guys were good at hiding it." "Oh... Tsubaki... Why are you really here, and not at home?" The weapon sighed, and pushed back some tears. "Black Star has been acting weird for a few days now... I can't take it. He wont even look at me... and before he started acting weird, he was acting... **really** nice to me." "Oh I see... It's because of Black Star."

Tsubaki wiped away a few tears that had found themselves falling down her face. "Yes... Do you know what's wrong with him? You two used to be really close." "Yeah... I know what's wrong with him... So does Soul..." Tsubaki lifted her head and her expression brightened. "What? What is it? Why is he acting so weird?" "Well I ah-" Just then there was a knock on the apartment door. "I'll get it!"

Soul opened the door to see Black Star in the doorway. "Hey man, what's up?" "Is Tsubaki here?" "Yeah..." "Can I come in?" "Yeah sure." "Oi, Maka, Tsubaki, you got a visiter!" Tsubaki and Maka appeared in the livingroom. _Fuck! She's still naked. _"Ah Hey... Tsubaki." "Hi." "I um... Wanna take a walk?" "I guess." Tsubaki slipped on her shoes and walked out the door behind Black Star. Once they were gone, Maka turned to Soul and blushed. "I believe I was about to do this" Soul grabbed Maka by the shoulders and kissed her softly. "Before Tsubaki came over." She just laughed.

The two walked in silence for a while, Tsubaki walked up ahead a bit of Black Star, but finally she broke the silence. "What is wrong with you Back Star?" "Huh? What do you mean?" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Black Star. "What do I mean? I MEAN WHY HAVE YOU BEEN ACTING LIKE A JERK TO ME LATELY?" He backed up a few steps before speaking. "Tsubaki I-" _I can't consintrate with her boobs dangling in my face! _"What? I'm waiting..." "Tsubaki the truth is..." Before he could finish his sentence he watched as his hand unwillingly reached out and grabbed her boob. Tsubaki slapped Black Star across the face as hard as she could, sending him landing hard on his ass. "What the heck Black Star?" Once he stopped rubbing his cheek, he looked up to Tsubaki... who was no longer naked.

_I-it worked... It worked... _"IT WORKED!" "Huh? What worked?" "Yes! Yes! Ye- what? Oh Tsubaki I'm not going to lie to you... For the past few days... Every time I look at you... You were naked." Tsubaki was speechless. "So... yeah..." "Y-you... saw me naked? Well that explains everything!" "Huh?" "No wonder you were acting weird... So... I'm not naked anymore?" "Nope." "Good. Lets go home then." "Wait... Your not even mad?" "No... You've walked in on me one too many times for me to care." "Oh..."

"Thanks for dinner Tsubaki." "Your welcome... I'm going to take a bath okay?" "Okay."

Black Star was sitting is his room, the house was completely silent except from the bath room, he could hear her talking to herself. The assassin slowly and quietly moved around the house and placed his ear to the door of the bath room. He listened and finally began to make out what she was saying... she was on the phone.

"Well I just don't know... Maybe... Maka you can't be serious?... As if! Were talking about Black Star here... Really? Oh... Well maybe... *gasp* Really? You'd do that?... Oh thank you!... Okay see you tomorrow then... Be good haha... Bye." He heard the water move and then drain. He held back a laugh and knocked on the door. "You done yet?" "Yeah one second Black Star." A few seconds later Tsubaki appeared wrapped in a white towel and followed by steam. "There, all yours." "Thanks..."

The next day the two went to the academy and bumped into Maka and Soul in the hallway. "Hey man." The two boys high fived each other, then Soul slithered his fingers through Maka's. "Oh it's so much better that you two aren't keeping it a secret anymore." Tsubaki smiled at the two. "Yeah, it's cool being with Maka." Maka hit Soul playfully in the arm. "Stop. Anyway, everything better between you two?" "Yeah it's good now." "That's cool." "Yeah. Umm Maka, can I talk to you for a moment?" She shot Black Star a look of confusion. "Sure Black Star." She let go of Soul's hand and walked down the hall with Black Star.

A few minutes had passed and neither had said anything. "Ah Black Star?" "Yeah?" "What did you want to talk about?" Black Star finally stopped and looked at Maka. "Maka... I heard Tusbaki on the phone last night... She said your name so I knew it was you... What were you going to do... That involve me?" "Black Star... She loves you... And I was planning on finding out if you loved her, and if so, would you go on a date with her..." "Oh..." "Yeah... So do you?" "Well I think I do... I just don't want to see her naked again anytime soon." She laughed. "You wont have to... unless you had sex or something." She laughed again. "Hell no!" "Well then... You'll be fine. Want me to tell her?" "Nah I'll ask her myself." "Oh okay, even better." She smiled before running off.

Black Star had disappeared for the rest of the day. When Tsubaki got home the house was unlocked and pitch dark. "B-black Star?" "Yeah?" She quickly turned around and saw him sitting at the kitchen table with a few candles lit and dinner waiting for her. "Ah... What's all this?" "Just sit." "O-okay..."

She sat down beside him but didn't touch the food. "Your not going to eat?" "It looks good but... last time you tried to make dinner for me... You almost burnt down the house... So ... Is it safe?" "Yeah it's fine... I had Maka help me..." "Oh okay." "She smiled and tasted the food. "Mmmm it is good!" "Thanks. So ah... Tsubaki?" She stopped eating and looked at him. "What?" "I was wondering... Would you ah..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Would you ah..." She laughed a bit. "I've never seen 'The Great Black Star' speechless." "Hey! I ah... Would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

She sat there in silence for about a minute before she finally spoke. "Your serious?" "Yeah." "Who put you up to this... Where is everyone... I know this is a trick." Tsubaki began looking around through the darkness to see if she could see anyone, but she felt someone grab her hands, when she looked down at her hands, Black Star's hands were over hers. She looked at him and was looking back at her. "It isn't a trick. I'm serious. I like you... Alot Tsubaki. Remember when you fought your brother? I wouldn't sit there and take a beating for just anyone. You know that. And anytime I get hurt your right there for me. And all the time I hear people ask you why you stay as my partner, but you never leave me... I know a can be a jerk at times... but I do care. And I do love you." Tsubaki could feel the tears starting to fall down her face. "Bu-but I..." Black Star moved in and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Then he kissed her on the cheek. "Enjoy your food. I'm tired. Night." "N-night... Than-ks..."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this was the third chapter... I still think I make Black Star sappier then he should be but oh well XD The next chapter will contain their date XD So good? Bad? Review~! :)


End file.
